Iron Sanctum
by AuroraLamia
Summary: It'd been simple enough. Follow the trail, kick ass, find the missing girl, get paid, go home and drink - maybe stop in and visit Lauren and see if she knew anything. But no, it was never that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Iron Sanctum

**Rating:** PG but the story will get rated up depending on the chapter

**Warnings:** Flirting, action, squid like monsters, mentions of alcoholic beverages consumed in a neutral bar, flame throwers.

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth/Lost Girl

**Characters:** Bo, Kenzi, Cara, Denna, (mentions of Berdine, Raina, Trick and Lauren)

**Summary:** What began as an easy enough job turned into some major ass kicking and the possibilities of drinks with the hot blonde.

It'd been simple enough. Follow the trail, kick ass, find the missing girl, get paid, go home and drink - maybe stop in and visit Lauren and see if she knew anything. But no, it was never that simple. Instead she was caught in a fight, in a disused, dusty, warehouse that kinda smelt like motor oil and rat pee.

Seriously why is it usually a freaking warehouse? Do all creatures just decide to think 'hmm lets not be original at all and just go for the creepy warehouse - I'm sure people would never think to look there' or whatever.

Bo kicked the thing's side. Really there was no other way to describe the slimy...tentacled...does this thing even have eyes? Something moved and she assumed that that was its eyes. Before she could extend a leg and kick it, a tentacle lashed out. She grabbed one of the tendrils and ducked down as she kicked it.

Somewhere in this warehouse, she hoped, Kenzi was getting something for her. Something sharp or hot. Fire would be really helpful.

A tentacle wrapped around her body, squeezing tightly around her torso. Sharply she inhaled a breath as she felt it cut off circulation.

"Ew, just...ew," she said, visibly disgusted. She reached out and punched the somewhat-human thing in what appeared to be its torso. The squid-creature wrapped another tentacle around both her wrists before another wrapped around her mouth. Suddenly its middle split down to show rows upon rows of sharp yellow teeth.

If she wasn't going to puke before, she was now.

Struggling, she kicked the thing again, hitting it where its yellow eye flew open. The thing dropped her. She collapsed to the cement ground, gasping for breath before quickly crawling back out of its way. The thing's tentacles moved fast, but it didn't...slide...fast.

"Oh gross, it's like a trail of snot," she cringed before calling out for her partner "Kenzi?" The thing slid closer. She needed-

"Move," Someone pushed her out of their way with their foot. They stepped forward, clicking, with something strapped to their back. Bo had enough time to blink before a bright light blinded her. Flames engulfed the creature from the woman's hand held-

"Is that a flamethrower?" Bo shouted over the noise. High pitched squealing from the beast and the whoosh of flames echoed the warehouse. Still on the ground, she watched the creature bubble and collapse in on its self before it became nothing more than black crisp. "That's a bit overdone don't you think?" Bo stated as she stood up, dusting herself off.

The woman turned with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry," she replied sarcastically, "I thought you wanted it dead."

"Yeah but...it's black!"

The woman pulled off the flamethrower and chucked it on the very dead creature. Bo didn't comment. She was too distracted as her eyes went from the red leather jacket, black singlet and dark jeans to the boots.

Shaking her head, she bit back some pride and said, "I'm Bo."

"Cara," the woman replied turning her body to face her. The woman looked her up and down over the one piece outfit and black boots. Her expression shifted as her lips curved into a smirk.

"Bo!" Kenzi ran in with a small child on her hip, "I found her but...you were busy and um...who's the blonde?"

"Ah...Kenzi, this is Cara. Cara, this is my partner, Kenzi."

"Partner?" Cara's tone suggested everything that her smirk and cocked eyebrow didn't. She placed a hand on her hip, and parted her lips to say what could only suggest to Bo, as an interesting offer.

"Ew, no," Kenzi interrupted before she could, "I mean, she goes that way with-" she made some odd one handed gestures before continuing, "but no. Not me, nah-uh. Not-a vagitarian." Bo rolled her eyes and grabbed the sleeping child in Kenzi's arms.

"You're missing out," Cara patronized. "Limiting yourself to a single sex."

Kenzi's eyes went wide before she turned to Bo, "She's hitting on me!" she hissed loudly enough for the woman to hear. Bo resisted the urge to chuckle and tease her friend.

"She's teasing," Bo said as she bounced the little girl. Sleepily, the child wrapped her arms around the succubus' neck. Smiling, Bo looked back up at Cara. "Um, thank you for helping, if you wanted the money that we get paid for saving her, I could-"

"I didn't do this for money."

Bo paused, sharing a quick look with Kenzi.

"If you don't mind, creepy-bad-ass-lady-who-looks-like-she-could-kill-me-whith-a-glare," she paused before shaking her head, "why did you do it?" Kenzi asked. Cara went quiet, her lips pursed. Bo got the distinct feeling that they had imposed too much.

"How about a drink? I can at least buy you that for saving my life, and the offer of help whenever you need it." Cara's smirk returned as her eyes flicked from Kenzi to Bo.

"I wont say no to a drink." Bo grinned.

"Hey Bo," Bo turned to Kenzi, "is she a...um...wing-ed friend? Sparkly in the ways? Pointy-eared-"

"Yes, she is." Bo laughed before she turned back to Cara and offered a smile, "Kenzi is-"

"Human," Cara replied shortly.

"Kenzi," Bo finished. Awkwardly she shifted on her foot. Cara rolled her eyes at the sudden darting looks of Kenzi.

'She wants to eat me," Kenzi whispered, "you can meet her at Tricks' but I'm staying at home. With locked doors. Can I borrow your sword in a completely totally unrelated subject?" Bo shook her head smiling. Kenzi made an exasperated sigh and turned to leave before pausing, "Wait. Are you going now or?" Bo smiled and tossed Kenzi the keys.

"I'm going with you but I'm not letting this one go." She looked down at the child and smiled. "She's just so cute, and imagine how strong she had to be after that thing took her." Bo paused and looked up at Cara suddenly, "Wait, this thing didn't take her, it would have been seen."

"If you're assuming that I took the child, I'll stop you there. I own this warehouse but I don't feed on humans or help creatures like that, and I would never harm a child." An odd expression of boredom fell over her face at being accused. She would have expected disgust or anger, but not boredom.

Bo smiled weakly, "Sorry. But...still, it raises questions." Bo shook her head, "So The Dal Riata?"

"I have to be there to drop something off later tonight if you wanted to buy me the drink then." Bo grinned.

"See you later then."

Cara's eyes followed them before she walked over the pile of ash and kicked her foot in it before picking up a hard object. A cruel grin slid over her features as she pulled out her phone. "Denna," she purred, "I was expecting Berdine."

"She's busy."

"Oh?" Cara grinned, "Tell her I'm up to join if she and Raina are bored."

"She's not that type of busy, Raina's running errands for me."

"For you? I highly doubt that."

"You doubt my powers of persuading the girl?" Denna retorted.

"Yes."

"Fuck you."

"Later, if I'm not busy with a succubus," Cara smirked as she found Denna momentarily speechless.

"You found her?"

"Wasn't anywhere near as difficult as it was made out to be." Cara grinned, "On another note, I found the pendant."

"My, my you are a good search dog aren't you Cara." Cara resisted the urge to hiss at the woman. "Now, come back home with the succubus and I'll repay you for your good deeds." Denna purred her words carefully, even on the phone Cara could hear the catlike qualities, she wouldn't be surprised if the woman was toying with a rat as she talked on the phone.

"I'll be back in a week, like I said, I'm going to be busy with the succubus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Iron Sanctum [2/?]

**Rating:** PG I think...there might be swearing.

**Warnings:** Flirting, lack-of-action, swearing, alcohol, kissing, umm mentions of shoving swords down throats?

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth/Lost Girl

**Characters:** Bo, Kenzi, Cara, Denna, Berdine, Raina, Trick and Lauren

**Summary:** Bo and Cara have a drink, phone call, somehow Bo goes to Lauren's.

The bar was somewhat full, not stuffy but enough that Bo had to speak above usual tone to be heard. "So do you usually go around to warehouses?"

Cara's jaw twitch as she placed the glass down, "I owned the warehouse."

"Owned?" Bo urged. Cara's shoulders tightened in the leather jacket, noticing, Bo backed down and relaxed into the lounge. Remembering to save the question for later, possibly when the woman was more drunk and less defensive. "So...do you live around here?"

"In a matter of speaking." Bo tilted her head, pinching her eyebrows as she placed her own glass down on the coffee table. Cara had lounged herself beside Bo and had placed her crossed feet onto the table. It'd be hard not to notice Trick glaring in the direction, but somehow Bo believed that he wouldn't actually comment on Cara's state.

"In a matter of speaking? Do you have more the one home?"

"I like to be on the move." Bo licked her lips at the undertone of the words. Cara's feet dropped off the table as her eyes darted from Bo's to her lips. "Would you like to see where I'm currently staying?" Bo nodded and lent in. Quickly she took a breath before leaned her body forward, closing her eyes. Her lips briefly grazed Cara's, feeling the woman tease as she did. She parted her lips to take the kiss further but a buzz on the couch caused her eyes to fly open.

Cara groaned, reached into the pocket of her jacket and slid the phone unlock before shouting, "What?" She paused. "No." Another pause. "I said a week- No, don't." Cara licked her lips and stood up, her eyes flicked to Bo's before anger pinched her eyebrows, "Who gave you right? No I don't think-" Crossing an arm over the one hold the phone, she gritted her teeth, "Well he can shove it up his-" Cara went still and relaxed. "If he's asking me to save another freaking kitten from another fucking tree I swear to the creator I will pick up his sword and shove it down his throat."

Bo stood up nervously and walked over to the bar. "So ah...the woman?" She prompted Trick. At his stare and silence, she tried a more blunt approach. "Know anything about her?"

Trick clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to fling a series of words at the woman, "She has many enemies," was all he said before giving Bo a glass, "do what you will but don't become one of them, she has as many allies in high places as she has enemies in low."

"She ah, said she came here to drop something off?" Bo prompted as she took a swig, "Know anything?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you Bo, trust me when I say that you want to keep clear of any mess that woman is in." Bo skeptically looked him over before giving a tight nod and turning back to where Cara stood, phone in grip, glaring at the screen.

"Everything ok?" Bo asked.

Cara looked up and tucked the phone in her jacket. "I need to post-pone."

Bo sighed, "Shame," she muttered. The blonde nodded and pulled out a set of keys. "Do you have a ride?"

"I can call Kenzi- or grab a taxi."

Cara shook her head, "I'll take you home."

"It's probably totally out of your way, I can find my own way back, obviously you have something to do." Cara's jaw tightened.

"It's complicated." Bo nodded.

"Exactly, look, how about we meet up again later, some other day." She walked a few steps over and smiled as she reached into Cara's pocket. The woman raised an eyebrow but didn't protest to Bo pulling out her phone and sliding it unlock before punching her number into it. "There, that's my number, so...when your free, call me." She allowed her tongue to flick before handing back the phone.

Cara smirked, nodding as she slid the phone back into her pocket. Quickly she grabbed the woman and kissed her on the lips. Bo grinned when the woman pulled away.

"So um, see you later." Bo watched Cara's hips sway out the door before she licked her lips and turned back to the bar. Pushing her arms onto the table, she stretched before relaxing onto an arm. "Know anything about child-snatching fae?"

"You didn't find the child?"

"We did, but then Barbossa tried to kill me and Cara burt him to a crisp."

"Barbossa?" Trick shook his head.

"Yeah, some slimy, squid like thing, had a giant yellow eye-"

"Oh, burnt it eh?" He paused and shook his head, "That'd probably be a mnyiri mnyama, literally 'Tentacle beast' not very original for a name." Trick shrugged, "burning is a good method, a knife in the eye would have worked."

Bo sighed, "A dagger went into it but it kind of...absorbed it...or maybe it ate it. Do the mn...would the thing have ate it?"

Trick shrugged. "They're mostly used as like...guard dogs really. They're really not very smart but tell them 'kill anything that comes past' and they'll do it."

"So...any fae could basically use it?"

"Well, they're kind of like dogs in that people generally 'raise' them and teach them to guard, dogs are usually more intelligent though."

"People...raise those things?" Bo shivered at the thought, "Do they eat children?"

"They can, they eat anything really, kind of like goats." Bo shook her head, poking her tongue at the thought of the creature. There wasn't enough hot water in the word to wash off the memory of the tentacle wrapping around her. "Look, if you want to find who took the child I'd suggest going to visit Lauren and asking if she knows any fae who raises mnyiri mnyama."

Bo blinked and smiled at the idea of seeing Lauren, "Could you write that things name down for me?" Trick laughed at her.

Within the hour, she had Kenzi pick her up from the front of the bar and take her to Lauren's house. Post-teasing of visiting Lauren, after (apparently) being rejected by Cara, they arrived at the front of the building.

"You go visit Doctor Hot-Pants, I need me some chicken!" Kenzi said as she took the keys from Bo and slid into the driver's seat. Bo, when Kenzi arrived, took the keys and kicked her into shot gun. She loved Kenzi with all her heart, but she couldn't handle not being in control of the car. Once that day was enough for a week.

"Pick me up-" Kenzi sighed and nodded, already knowing Bo's order from the shop. "And don't do anything stupid." Rolling her eyes, she grinned up at Bo.

"Oh please, oh please let me rob the shop with undies on my head." Bo shook her head and climbed out the car. "I'll see you within the hour. So be quick and be safe!" Bo shut the door and watched Kenzi drive off before turning around and entering the building.

She remembered which of the apartments was Lauren, it was hard to forget. She grinned as she looked at the number on the door and knocked. When the door opened she grinned, "Lau-" she paused, the woman looked flustered and as if she'd been expecting someone else. "Am I intruding on something?"

"Bo. Hey, ah...no, you're not at all. Come in." Lauren shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry for the mess." Bo almost laughed as she looked over the almost completely pristine house, excluding a single coffee mug, a bra on the armchair and some half folded laundry on a table by the window.

"If this is what you call a mess, don't come visit anytime soon." Lauren frowned before smiling. "So um, is everything ok? You look..."

Lauren shook her head, "The Ash..." she sighed. "It's a mess right now, don't worry about." She turned around, picked the bra off the armchair and walked towards the kitchen, "Can I get you a drink of anything?"

"I'll just have a glass of water." The succubus searched the room with sharp eyes, if there was any evidence of The Ash hurting her, Bo was going to bring Hell on him. Lauren was no one's property, least of all, his.

Slowly, she sat herself down on the couch and picked up one of the magazines on the table. "Hey Lauren, to fae have their own magazines?"

"Not really, a lot of fae write articles in magazines, some of which have information if you look close enough, same for newspapers and the media in general." Walking back into the room, she placed a glass of water, with ice, onto a coaster before sitting down beside Bo. "Why do you ask?"

Bo placed the magazine back on the table, "Just curious." Her eyes flicker to Lauren's. There was definitely something in them. Fear maybe? She wasn't quite sure. "Is The Ash hurting you?" She blurted out.

Lauren froze before her shoulders dropped, "No, it's not that."

Placing a hand on her arm, Bo tilted her head, "Lauren, if anything's happening...if I can help in anyway or if you need a place to stay." Lauren smiled.

"I'm ok Bo, and I'm sure that's not why you came here."

"No, it's not. I just want you to be happy and I don't think this new Ash is making you happy, in face I think he needs his butt kicked."

Lauren place her glass on the table and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "Bo, everything will be ok, I just have a job to deal with a fae that I'm not exactly comfortable dealing with."

"Why?"

She sighed, "They're difficult. Hard, snarky and have a knack for bringing more trouble with them than help. I'm just meant to...act as a bridge I guess. Figure out what they want, do whatever they need done and hopefully move them on their way."

"Is it Science-y stuff?"

Lauren looked down and smiled, "Yeah."

"You know, you look all cute when your brain starts turning the Doctor cogwheels in your mind," Bo said before she bit her lip. "So um, are they coming tonight? The fae?"

"No, but it could change without any warning. They're not exactly the type of people who really 'call before arriving'. We really only know they're here because of word-of-mouth. They're not exactly subtle." She let out a half laugh before smiling up at Bo, "I'm glad that you're here."

"Why?"

Lauren shrugged, "is it wrong to like your company?" Bo's lips curved into a wide grin. Laying her upon the spine of the couch she flicked her eyes between Lauren's eyes and her lips.

"It's not." Bo went to move forward when Lauren's eyes wend wide and flew to the door. Falling back, Bo heard the knocks. "Are you kidding me?" She hissed under her breath. Slipping down, she watched Lauren hesitantly stand up and walk over to the door. She slid the lock and slowly pulled the door open.

"Doctor Lauren Lewis," the woman standing said with a surprise. "You're much prettier then I expected."

"Berdine!" Someone hit the woman in the brown leather jacket.

"What, she is pretty- don't look at me like that, it's not my fault I notice other people. Hey, you notice people too and you know I'd never do anything." The woman besides Berdine rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Turning back to Lauren she placed a hand on her hip. "Going to invite us in?"

Flustered, Lauren jumped out the way and opened the door wider for the two, extremely tall women, to step into her house. "We would have met under The Ash's presence," the second woman began, "But Denna doesn't trust him." She rolled her eyes at Denna's reason. "I'm Raina and this is my partner Berdine, we'll be 'the delivery service' if you will." Her eyes then flicked to Bo's and followed Bo's protective stance and eyes to Lauren, "did we interrupt something?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Iron Sanctum [3/?]

**Rating:** PG I think...there might be swearing, and some minor violence

**Warnings:** Flirting, lack-of-action (again), swearing, Raina's glare and Bo getting all protective

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth/Lost Girl

**Characters:** Bo, Kenzi, Cara, Denna, Berdine, Raina, Darken Rahl, Lauren, and mentions of Kahlan

**Summary:** Rahl pays a visit, Berdine knocks out Bo and Lauren gets a job interview.

Cara stood up and grabbed the cloth off the bench beside her. Frustration at the lack of sex was itching at her. It'd been a while. She'd been so close before the phone call happened an hour and half earlier. "Fucking Denna," she muttered as she rubbed the grease off her hands. "Worse than what Zedd was like," she cursed. She shook the shoulder-length blonde hair and pushed her emotions down. They wouldn't do her any good now.

Her husky jumped up and growled. Cara turned and looked at him curiously before she closed her eyes.

Feeling a shiver, she looked up. Someone had past her boundaries. Walking up the steps to ground level, she walked through her hallway and to her front door. Her dog when the opposite direction to make sure no one else was in his perimeters. Cara stepped around the corner and into the foyer. Behind the frosted glass of her front door, she could see someone moving on her porch. She tucked the cloth into the back of her jeans, and opened the door.

Her expression froze. "Hello Cara." She sneered at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tightly. The man pushed his way through the door with little complaint from Cara. As much as she detested the man, years of being in his service made it hard for her to push past the memories of what he'd done to her. As much as she hated to admit it, a part of her feared him, even if it was only his astral projection in her house.

"Going to offer me a cup of tea?" He asked. Cara stood defensively at him as she resisted the urge to do anything stupid.

Cara glared at him, "I don't have any tea in this house, Rahl," she spat. Stalking past him she walked back to the garage to finish the touch-ups on her bike. "What are you doing here - I stopped working for you a very long time ago," She called over her shoulder, only to see him following her.

Darken Rahl adjusted his suit jacket and brushed off invisible dust from his shoulder as she jerked the door open and stepped down the short steps. "I have a proposition for you. Many years ago you ran around with a human, 'writing wrongs' and other foolishness." Cara rolled her eyes and walked over to the crimson and gunmetal grey bike, grabbing a tool, she went back to working on it.

"Whatever you have to say, know that I'll refuse you."

"That would not be wise." Cara's eyes flicked up and glared at him.

"I don't work for you or the dark fae anymore. I work for the Mother Confessor."

"Under Denna's command." Cara's jaw tightened.

"The Mother Confessor, though misguided, finds Denna more suited for the position of leadership over us."

Rahl chuckled and flicked a piece of hair from his eyes. Looking down at Cara, he grinned, "I could give you that power you desire." Her hand tightened on the spanner.

"I will not go against the Mother Confessor, not for you and never for something so simple as power. I have all that I need." Rahl laughed again, but Cara smirked. She knew that laughter all too well. "If you were half the person Kahlan was, you wouldn't need to tempt me for my loyalty."

"Rumours circled around that you were the Mother Confessor's concubine, have you been downgraded to her errand boy?" Cara's face contorted with wrath. Standing up slowly, she gave Darken Rahl the foulest look she could muster.

"Continue and those will be your last words," she threatened. "You know nothing of our relationship."

Rahl didn't step back, but the paused look he gave her was enough to tell Cara that he didn't take her threat lightly. After all, she may not be as skilled as Denna in keeping her victims alive, but she still was quite proficient in the art of torture. Seducing that side of her was never wise.

"I know what the Mother Confessor is attempting to do, and I know what your job is," Darken Rahl said.

"Congratulations, your spies do have the ability to listen to common knowledge."

"We will open-"

"No, you wont. What you will do, is join this version of yourself back with the original, and you will return to your 'master' knowing that my loyalty stands with the Mother Confessor, as it has for over a millennia, and it will continue to remain with her until the day I die. You will never bother me again and you will find someone else to be your double agent."

Darken Rahl's eyes flashed dangerously, but he made no comment. Instead, with a nod, he turned around to leave. Out of spite, Cara picked up the screwdriver and threw it into his head. She watched it fly through the astral projection of Rahl before the figure shimmered and disappeared.

Taking in a breath, Cara glared at the wall before her dog padded down the stairs and sat beside her. Whining, the dog look up at his mistress with wide eyes. Absentmindedly, she scratched behind a perked, charcoal coloured ear.

"You don't like him either," she whispered to the dog. "Come on, I need to go for a run." The dog barked and stood up, wagging his tail excitedly at the recognised word. Cara grabbed the thrown screwdriver and placed it back on the tray of equipment before whistling to the dog. He jumped and hit his paw on the light switch before following Cara.

Elsewhere, further in the city. Bo stood defensively beside Lauren. "So what, you're 'checking' out Lauren?" The doctor sighed and shook her head.

"Bo, this is how things work, even in the human world. You know that."

"I don't like it, what if they came here to kill you!"

Berdine rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous, if we wanted to kill her, we would have already." Raina nudged her. "What?"

"You're not helping." Berdine shook her head and threw the loose, wavy braid, over her shoulder as she cocked her hip. "We started off on a bad foot, I'm sorry. We were just told to come here, check out her papers and work and to meet her in person."

"Why?" Bo asked. "I mean, why come to her house, why not ask to meet up somewhere - and why unexpectedly? I mean, you come off quite suspicious doing all this."

Raina shook her head. "We're simply just given orders by Denna and she's given orders by her superior."

"And who's her superior?"

Berdine stiffened. "It doesn't matter."

"Is Dark fae, Light?" Bo demanded.

"Who are you?" Berdine pushed past Raina and stepped in front of Bo, "We've been civil enough to you, we've discussed as much as we can - possibly more than what's wise," her eyes cut sharply between Lauren and Raina before turning back to Bo. "We have business to discuss with the good Doctor, private business, so if you wouldn't mind, please leave."

"No."

"Bo-"

"No, Lauren. Something isn't right about this, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with these women." Lauren's face softened as the protectiveness of Bo.

"Bo, I can't explain why, I'm sorry, but you have to go," Lauren whispered as she placed a hand on Bo's arm, "I don't want you to get hurt." Bo tightened her muscles defensively as she shook her head.

"I don't like this, Lauren."

Bo through a kick into her side, forcing Berdine to let go. Berdine shook her head and loosened her body, ready to attack again. Bo lunged another attack, Berdine caught her arm. Reaching out, Bo grabbed Berdine's face.

"No, Bo don't!" Lauren shouted.

Defiantly, Bo pushed endorphins through Berdine's skin. The woman's grin widened as she twisted the endorphins and flooded them back into Bo. "Wha-?" Bo asked as her eyes flashed confused.

"You're power is mine," Berdine said as Bo collapsed onto her knees. She pulled all of Bo's power and flooded it back inside the woman. "I'm sorry it had to come to this," she whispered before the woman collapsed. Letting go of the succubus she shook her head and tensed her shoulders before turning back to Raina.

"I wish you didn't do that," Raina sighed, "I hate pissing of succubi."

"What would you have done?" Raina shook her head and turned to Lauren.

"If you're worried you can check on her, I don't think Berdine did anything serious." Berdine's brows pinched nervously under Raina's glare before she nodded at Lauren. Quickly, Lauren knelt down in front of Bo and checked her vital's, letting out a sigh, she stood up and nodded.

"I'm pretty good with that sort of thing, I know how much people usually can stand."

"I'm sorry about Bo."

"I understand," Raina said, "Berdine's been itching for a fight since she missed out on the shifter fights."

"Can't believe I got sent to Rome, while you got to go to Wales and deal with the shifters," She pouted. "It's not fair!"

Lauren eyed the two women warily. "Can I move her?" Raina nodded. Without hesitation, Lauren lifted Bo up and placed her gently on the couch before turning back around. "My, ah, papers are just..." she walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed the folder before returning and handing it over to Berdine's outstretched hand. "Umm, is there-is there anything else I can do?"

Nervously she ran fingers through her hair as her eyes darted to the knocked out Bo. She worried how Bo was going to react when she woke up.

"No, not really. If your qualifications are good, Berdine will take you on with the job."

Berdine's eyes went wide as she flicked through Lauren's papers, "That was you?" She said surprised, "you were the one who figured out how to repress the gene in va-" She stopped and nervously cleared her throat, repressing the urge to geek-out with the Doctor and ask how she did it. There would be time for that later. "These are very good qualifications, some of the best I've seen." Her eyes turned to Raina. "I think there's no one better for the job."

Lauren's bit back the pride inside of her. Instead she shifted her weight and twisted her fingers before taking in a breath. "I'm wiling to do whatever needs done, to the best of my ability."

"You'll work with me on the case, I'll translate the texts-"

"If you don't mind me asking, what needs to be done?" Lauren interrupted as she tried to follow what was happening.

Raina and Berdine met eyes before Berdine turned back to Lauren. "The Mother Confessor wishes to open the door back to the Midlands, she wishes to return home to her family. Her banishment has ended and she misses her husband and children. We...that is...all that deiced to, will return with her." Berdine shifted her feet, "we wish to close the doors behind us permanently."

"Permanently?"

"That's ah, where you come in. There are things there, especially in the Wizards Keep, that the fae shouldn't get their hands on." She sighed and folded her arms. "I'll explain it more in detail tomorrow, I think you kind of need the visual side to completely comprehend what I'm asking of you. So we'll see you at the Lab tomorrow?"

"Ah, sure, sure. That's fine." Berdine nodded and reached into the back pocket of her pants, pulling out her wallet. She slipped out a cream card, and handed it over to Lauren. "They're my contact details, if something happens, and um...I'm sorry...about your lover." Lauren parted her lips to reply before sighing and nodding.

"It's my fault, I should have given her more information or explained it better."

"She's the neutral one, isn't she?" Lauren nodded. "That makes more sense." She smiled and turned to Raina, "We'll leave you two alone then, and I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

She stared at the dog. "Perhaps we should get you a mate," she wondered. The dog whined. "Stop that. It's a simple deed, you stick it in and it's basically done." The dog placed his paws on his nose. "Stop it Rain, I didn't mean I'll find one now." Rain sat up and crawled over in the bed, placing his head on her stomach. Breathing out a sigh, she scratched behind his ear. "I'm as bad as Raina with her chipmunks." Rain turned his head away, offended. "Right, right, you're much better than them. Sorry."

A buzz vibrated on the wooden bedside table, soon followed by an all too familiar ring. Stretching, she grabbed her phone off the table, unlocked it and pulled it to her ear. "What?" She asked. Rain whined as she stopped scratching behind his ear. "You're spoiled."

"I am not!" Raina bursted. "I'll have you know-"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh." Than the woman laughed, "You're with Rain? It's such a clever name, really, truly brilliant, and I can't believe you're so smitten by-."

"Shut-up Raina or I'll tell Berdine about Woodstock." The woman went silent.

Before a quick mutter of "It was the brown acid."

"What did you ring about?"

"We came across your succubus last night. Berdine knocked her out." Cara snorted and went back to petting Rain. "But that's not what I called about. We're at the lab and Lauren has an idea-" There was some fumbling around on the phone before, "Sorry, they've being talking science non-stop. I was actually wondering if you had any jobs or anything that needed done. I'm desperate to get out of here."

"You hate labs?"

"I hate hospitals and this reminds me too much of one. Cara, please, I'm getting bored to death with talks about core this and fusion of that. Not to mention Lauren's trying to learn High D'Haran and whenever Berdine speaks about it all I hear is blah blah blah." There was some complaints in the background before 'well it's true!'. Raina came back to the phone. "Anything? I'll take working as a cleaner over this, right now," Raina whined.

"Why are you even there, you're not one to follow Berdine around like a lost puppy."

"No. I was originally meant to meet with the Ash and explain what's happening, but something came up and he cancelled - or a minion of his cancelled, and I am now 'free' and stuck here."

"Why don't you drive somewhere?"

"They need the car...I think Berdine's just being a bitch because I chucked her on the couch for last night."

"You were that angry with her?"

"No." Cara waited for an explanation from Raina, but nothing came.

"I have errands to run for Denna. Let me get dressed and I'll pick you up."

"Right, whatever. How long will you be?"

"Half an hour." She could almost hear the woman pouting before she agreed and hung up. She gave a look to the dog, who stood up and jumped off the bed before walking over to his supposed bed and laying down there. "You're lucky that I like you." He didn't look bothered by the comment and instead just closed his eyes. "I'll take you for another run tonight," she said whilst stretching and climbing out of the bed. She'd planned to stay in bed for another hour and contemplate the succubus before running errands...and she had to go grocery shopping.

"Maybe I could get Raina to do that." She disregarded the idea immediately and slipped into the shower.

"You looked pissed, did Lauren do something?" Kenzi prompted.

"No. It's not Lauren, not really. I mean, I see where she coming from and why she's doing it all but..." Bo flopped down on the couch and sighed. "The fae are weird and confusing and I don't get why she just lets them walk over her." Kenzi stared at Bo.

"Maybe they're protecting her or something." She shrugged and went over to make herself breakfast. "Or maybe she's not really human, no one can be that smart. It's a conspiracy Bo, she's trying to lure you to the light with the promise of sexy times."

Bo peeked over the couch. "I don't think that's it. The second part that is. The first about protecting her is a possibility. Then again, maybe she just joined for all the fae-ness. She's a doctor...and naturally curious, this is like a goldmine for her." Bo groaned and rolled over. "Why couldn't things be simpler."

Kenzi placed down Bo's coffee onto the table in front before sitting down in the gap between Bo's legs and the spine of the couch. Chewing loudly she stared at Bo. "I dondt fink yugh wan-"

"Finish chewing, swallow, then talk. I can't understand you," Bo laughed as she teasingly kicked her. Quickly Kenzi chewed the food and swallowed.

"I don't think you'd want life to be simple, think of how awesome kicking ass is, and how when you save the day, people like hug you and give you stuff. And sometimes they do that to me, but I'd prefer if they just gave me stuff."

Bo laughed before hearing her phone ringing in the distance. Groaning she got up and walked over the kitchen bench. "Dyson," she sighed as his name popped up on the screen. Repressing a moan, she answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Did you kill a fae yesterday?" She blinked.

"Ah no, I didn't, Cara did. With a flamethrower, it was pretty nifty actually." Bo blinked again, this time at her own word choice. Instead of fixing it, she shook her head.

"Cara...Cara Mason?"

"I don't know, I never caught her last name."

"Of course you didn't," he growled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Does she drive a motorcycle?"

"Ah...there's was one out the front of her warehouse...although she doesn't own it any more - the warehouse not the bike. But I assume that the bike's hers. She's about five feet eight, I think, wears a leather jacket?" Dyson remained silent, "What Dyson, what did I do wrong?"

"She's dangerous Bo."

"I got that. The woman had a flamethrower, you don't think people with flamethrowers are nice people, but she did save my life." She heard Dyson sigh on the other end. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Do you have contact info for her?"

Bo huffed, "and if I did?"

"Then I'd suggest you give it to me so I give her a warning from the Ash, that he's won't put up with visiting fae, killing local fae that live here."

"The thing had taken a child, I'd have killed it if I had the chance, but-"

"Bo. Just give me-" she hung up. Turning, she saw Kenzi peeking over the couch with the spoon in her mouth. She pulled it out.

"We're angry at the dog again?" She asked, spooning herself more cereal.

"It's like, ever since he gave up the piece that care for me, he can't even respect me. He looks at me like I'm nothing, he won't even treat me like a friend and it frustrates me because..." she sighed. "It's like he lost not only his love but his care and respect for me." She groaned and placed her head on the table. "I hate it."

"Men suck," Kenzi said as she lied back down on the couch. "Maybe you should have some rebound sex or something. With scary-blonde, or doctor-blonde."

"Maybe both," Bo grinned at the idea before shaking her head. "No, Lauren's busy today and I don't know about Cara. She had to up and leave yesterday which could mean anything." She sat up and fixed her dressing gown, "I need to kick ass. Save a life or find someone. Do something...good."

"Good because..." Kenzi jumped up and ran out before coming back with a post-it note. "Someone rang about a troll living under a bridge near them. They seemed pretty high but...it could be a job if you wanted to ring back." She handed the post-it note over and Bo sighed.

"As long as there's money to pay the bills right?"

"That's the spirit!" Bo avoided the punch and poked her tongue out. Before long, she was showered, dressed, and in the car with Kenzi sitting in the passenger seat. "Well he didn't sound high that time." Bo shook her head, smiling.

"Just drunk."

"Only...a bit...two, three shots at most."

"It's not even lunch time!"

"People have issues," Kenzi defended with half the enthusiasm, "you're right, he's probably seeing something, but at the least we get paid."

"As long as we're not chasing Big Foot."

"Do you think Big Foot's a fae?" Kenzi asked, "and he really does exist? Oh my god, we could make a fortune from just a photograph-"

"I'm going to stop you there Kenzi, we're not going to do potentially expose the fae. Not only is it dangerous for our healthy, it's dangerous for other people's. Beside's we have a roof and-"

"Please, please don't give me 'the roof over our heads' lecture. I used to get it all the time." Kenzi rolled her eyes and frowned, "Also the 'starving kids in Africa' one. I mean sure, kids are starving there, but so are other people and..." she sighed. "I wish I was just rich." Bo smiled and ruffled her hair jokingly before pulling into a parking space.

"If you were rich you wouldn't be you."

"No, I'd be the rich me. With ski jets, a big house, all the food I could want, go to any music concert...play every game. Dude, I could be famous while rich! I could even develop a sequel to Robot Hookers: Revenge of the Call Girl!" Bo turned and stared at her.

"Yes, well you're not rich now."

"Way to kill the mood," she said before smirking. The two climbed out the car and grabbed weapons from the back. "Can I have the-" she pointed to the sword.

"No." Bo threw her a softball bat and picked up the sword for herself.

"Killjoy," she muttered as Bo shut the car's boot.

"Safe."

"I bet that's what you say to all the girls." She said as she walked through the trees.

Bo, following, opened her mouth, prepared to answer before something caught her attention. The two of them were basically in the middle of no where, just outside the city. The man, who's rang, had sounded drunk but have given them relatively clear instructions of where he saw the troll. But neither Kenzi nor Bo actually expected to find a troll, let alone one running out from the small bridge described by the man.

An arrow flew past and Bo froze. A dog howled and a woman in a white singlet and jeans ran past.

"What in the world?" Kenzi said as she followed the woman. A husky ran a head of the woman before another arrow flew past. Bo turned to see, "Cara?"

Cara stopped, dressed in a red shirt and dark pants. Bow and arrow in hand, she looked at them before smirking and running after the previous woman, dog and Troll. No more prompt was needed, Bo ran. Catching up to Cara quickly.

She chucked a grin at Cara before speeding past and catching up to the previous woman. She almost stumbled when she realised who it was. "Raina?" The woman turned and blinked at her before turning back to face the troll. The dog had darted around and nipped at the heels of the troll.

The troll was about seven and a half feet tall, green, grey and brown as well as covered in moss. The thing could lie against a boulder and probably blend in quite well. It also smelt like the forest from what she could gather.

Bo pushed harder and caught up to Raina, she resisted the urge to glare, the woman hadn't exactly done anything to her, but she'd been there. "Is the troll bad?" She panted.

"Found some kids bones, relatively sure." It was enough for Bo. Running, she threw the sword and watched it as it sliced through the air, between the trees, and hit the troll in the back. The troll tripped and fell to the ground with a loud, echoing sound as he crushed a rotted dead tree on the ground.

She jogged up the troll and watched as the dog ran back to Cara and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author****'****s****Note:** Guess who got her charger back! :D

Cara glared at the succubus. "You stole my kill," she all but hissed. Bo flinched and turned to Kenzi. Kenzi stared back, equally as lost as to why the kill meant so much to 'scary blonde'. Raising her hands, Kenzi shook her head, backing out of the conversation entirely.

"Crazy," she mouthed as she slowly stepped backwards and walked over to Raina and the troll, almost bursting with excitement and curiosity. Bo turned back to face Cara. The woman stood in dark pants and a white shirt with a hand on her hip.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realise the kill meant so much to you." Cara flicked her eyes away in annoyed gesture. Frowning Bo rummaged through ideas. "Why were you after the troll?" She said instead. Cara breathed out a sigh, turned and looked at her through a penetrating gaze before she gave in to Bo's big eyes. The woman reminded her, in some ways, of Kahlan.

"The troll's heart is needed."

Bo jumped at the sound of cracking ribs and turned to see Raina arm deep in the troll. Kenzi, looking pale, had kneeled down in front of the dog and instead turned to play with him than look at Raina's business. Sickly, Bo turned back. She was prepared to kill but not rummage through something, Raina though, was very nonchalant in her duty.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Cara pursed her lips and looked Bo over before a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sure you can," she finally said. Bo's eyes went wider as a grin tore at her own lips. Bo was hungry, very hungry, and she'd been repressing the urge to feed for a while now. The open suggestion by Cara made everything a lot easier for her.

"Well today seems to be my lucky day," she said. "I should take-"

Cara grabbed her around the waist, reached into Bo's pocket and pulled out the keys before throwing them at Kenzi. "Go home," she growled, tilting her head as she stared in Bo's eyes. Kenzi looked at the keys that had fallen at her feet, and then at the blonde who was pushing Bo against the tree.

"Aw man, are you kidding me?" She gave a disgusted look and picked up the keys. "Can't keep it in your pants for a few hours, sheesh."

"I'll see you at home Kenz," Bo said before the tree hit her back. Raina, covered in blood, walked over and picked the keys from Cara's hand.

"Smooth trees are better, and be wary of the ground, you'll find leaves and other odd things, weeks later." She shook her head and walked off to the car. "Give me a ring and I'll pick you up." Cara nodded and gave a vague wave whilst she stared into Bo's eyes.

"It's been a while since I've had a succubus."

Bo grinned, "I have no idea what y-" her lips were caught, catching her off guard. Fingers dragged in her hair and down the back of her neck. Eagerly, she kissed back. Her fingers running down Cara's curves before she pulled at the button of Cara's pants. With a laugh, Cara pushed her harder into the tree behind. Bo gasped at impact and felt Cara's tongue dart out on her lips.

A laugh broke out from herself, before she pushed her lips back to Cara's. Her hands slipped into the material of Cara's pants, and slipping around to feel the smooth skin of the woman's arse. Sliding her hands back up the woman, she slipped her tongue inside Cara's mouth to dart against the blonde's before she pulled away and tugged at her bottom lip. Her fingers ran up and laced around the woman's neck.

Pulling her head away, she took a moment to breathe as Cara ran a hot breath down her throat.

Arching up, she felt Cara undo the buttons of her pants. Quickly she kicked her shoes off and slid her pants off her skin. Cara grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto her own easily as she bit down hard enough to leave a bruise.

Bo, at the tug of material, slid her arms up. Sharply she felt her shirt torn off. When the material slid free, she reached and grabbed a branch to hold onto, catching her breath momentarily. "Do we need a safe word?" Bo asked briefly as she stared down.

Cara smirked and ran a tongue from her navel up between her ribs as she ripped the bra off. Her lips dragged, kissing over the flesh and coming to the perked nipples as she ran a hand up the succbus' side. Her teeth grazed the skin, giving enough pain to sit Bo on the edge. The brunette moaned and wrapped her legs tighter, pushing her hips down to drag against Cara. The blonde dragged her lips up further and nipped at her exposed neck, leaving another place where a bruise will form.

She pulled her head back, switching to the other side of the neck, and breathed out a warm breath as Bo slid against down the front of her shirt to feel the woman's breast, staring down she seeped her erotic energy into Cara. the woman arched into before she looked back up into Bo's brown eyes. "Off," the succubus demanded whilst pulling at the white. Cara ripped the cotton off, taking her bra with it from the simple command.

Cara's lips parted to speak, but her voice was cut off by another moan as Bo slid both hands over the breasts and slipped the sexual energy into the woman. Cara growled and slammed Bo back into the tree. Laughing, Bo's hands slipped up and around the blonde's neck as her back rubbed on the tree with furious fumbling movement as blunt nails dragged on her skin, whilst her own, were running through the woman's hair as they kissed hard, unable to stop until the need to pull briefly for a gasping breath. Cara placed a hand around to support Bo's back as her other slid down her hip and between the only piece of material that the succubus wore.

Bo bit her lip and threw her head back as the woman fingers grazed around her clit in a tease. When she slipped down her sex further and entered, Bo clenched around her two fingers and breathed out between her teeth. She rolled her head down to see Cara watching her, listening for the feminine gasps and moans.

She grabbed Cara's face with one hand as her other reached back for something to hold. In rhythm, she moved her hips, making sure to slip the sexual energy with each beat she felt.

When Cara's pace became faster and harder, she dropped her arm, and grabbed Cara, slipping one large burst into Cara as the climax hit them both. Bo's eyes flashed blue as Cara's chi slipped into her, and at that, Cara slipped out from her sex and grabbed her around the waist before they tumbled to the ground.

On top of Cara, Bo grabbed her breath and looked at the woman below her. She ran a hand up her bare side and felt the woman's skin ripple at the barest touch.

Grinning, she sat up on Cara hips. "Are you a top or-" Cara grabbed her, flipping her onto her back, slipping her legs over Bo's thighs and pinning the woman's shoulders down. Straddling her she looked at the surprised woman. "Well. That's answers that question."

"I like to be in power," Cara said.

Leaves crunched against her back as the woman grabbed Bo's wrist and held them above her head before leaning down and kissing her lips. The Succubus struggled with the lack of power, feeling immobilised and held and extremely aroused.

She arched her body against Cara. The woman's eyes flashed open, pulling away from her. She got up and pulled Bo's legs open before grabbing the underwear and slipping them slowly down Bo's thighs. Bo placed her legs on Cara's shoulder as a small excited laugh burst though. "I should steal your kill more often."

Cara laughed, flashing white teeth, "We should fight each other sometime, the adrenaline makes for very good sex."

"Spar?"

"No, not spar." Before Bo had a chance to ask what she meant, Cara lent forward and stole any words she had, leaving her to only gasp and moan with the occasional shortly-worded statements and pleads.

"How long?" Raina demanded, crossing her arms. She resisted to tap her foot as she glared at her lover.

"Rain-"

"Don't do that," Raina slapped her hand away and glared. "I can see it. I know I'm not...intellectually equal to you with the same ambitious thirst for knowledge, but...I love you." Berdine sighed and nodded, grabbing the woman's arms and placing them on her hips before she placed her own on Raina's shoulders. When Raina used the L word in a fight, Berdine knew something else was troubling the woman.

"Look at me Rain, come on." She tilted Raina until her brown eyes met Berdine's blue. "I would never, ever do something like that, you know that I love you more then anything." Quickly she stole a kiss, "I like Lauren, but no one compares to you." Sighing, she shook her head, "this isn't like you to get jealous, what's wrong."

"I'm scared," Raina admitted for the first time out loud, "I'm scared about go back to D'hara."

"What do you mean?"

"We went voluntarily, the others..." She trailed off shaking her head, "we're no longer Mord'Sith in our kingdom, we're fae and I'm not sure I want to go back. We have a home, and Lis..." Berdine nodded.

"We don't have to go back with the Mother Confessor, we can stay here. You, me and Lis." Raina nodded and placed her head on Berdine's shoulder. "We wont do anything you don't want to Raina." Raina breathed out, pushing her emotions back down inside of her as she relaxed in the woman's grip.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want?"

Berdine smiled, "don't tell anyone, because I'll deny it if you do, but I just want you. A happy you is preferable but..." Raina slapped her arm playfully. Smiling Berdine pulled away and entwined her finger's into Raina's. "I think the Doc is sexy, but I think Cara and Denna are sexy and I've never been with either of them without you."

"Are you saying you want Lauren in bed with me?" Raina asked.

Berdine paused and turned, "I'm saying that if you were to dress up as a nurse, I wouldn't be one to complain. Now, I'm going to go take the troll heart and put it in the freezer with the other ingredients, are you going-"

"I have a client," Raina sighed. "But tonight, you...me...and if you steal a lab coat...?"

Berdine kissed her lips, "be good."

"I should be telling you that."

"No you shouldn't. I'm the good one." Berdine smiled and squeezed Raina's hand. "I'm here Raina, always hear for you, after all, we're the longest lasting couple in history known." She winked, "and it's because we care about each other, about this relationship that constantly seems to grow."

"I don't know," Raina sighed, "I'm only staying because of the sex." Berdine growled and muttered as she shook her head and turned away. "Hey, can you pick up a package for me? I received a phone call that it arrived, earlier."

Berdine paused, "what is it?"

"Something."

"Something what?"

"Something I'm not going to tell you," Raina said as she pushed Berdine out the front of their apartment. "And after you do that, don't forget to-"

"I know, I know. Denna has her."

"Denna's in town?" Raina blinked. "Shit. Never mind, I need to see Denna before Cara does." Raina ran fingers through her hair. "Shit, fuck."

"You still haven't told her?" Berdine quirked an eyebrow and shook her head, "this is getting ridiculous Raina, tell her soon, or I swear to god I will tell her." Raina clenched her jaw and nodded. "This is beyond ridiculous," she muttered, closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Cara muttered as she buttoned up her pants. Phone in hand, she dialed back the missed call and snatched a leaf out of her hair. Annoyed, she crumbled the leaf up in a fist before she opened her hand, and dropped the crushed remnants to the ground. "Yes?" She asked, head snapping up as the phone was picked up. "What did you want Denna?"

Behind her, Bo grabbed the remnants of the clothing she could find and pulled them back on. As she flicked her hair out, she looked up and watched the topless Cara talking on the phone, her expression becoming increasingly irritated with the person, Denna. When Cara turned around to face her, Bo handed her the red shirt back.

"Thanks," she muttered distractedly, "no not you I was talking to- yes, I understand that- _Mistress Denna would you fucking let me talk_." She sighed, shutting her eyes before she looked at the shirt in hand. Placing the phone on speaker she put the phone down and finally slid her shirt back on.

"..._ahlan's been asking for you." _Bo looked down at the phone. The woman's voice had the same odd accent as Cara's. Oddly enough, Bo noticed that both of the voices were hard, trained and careful, as if they were constantly hiding something.

"She has?" Cara said, faking a passive, bored tone. Bo's eyes flicked to her. Studying her, Bo's brow pinched, intrigued about the woman's reaction. Cara's expression was hardened, that in its self said enough.

"_Richard as well, but his is for a different reason. By any chance did you manage to piss off an elf back in Washington?" _

"Name?" Cara asked.

"_No name, one has just has been putting in a complaint to the Mother Confessor. I've had twelve since you left Australia by the way. Thanks for that, it's difficult enough with Berdine and Raina leaving ruins in their wake, I don't need you to add to it as well - and Garen has been leaving a mess in Spain with the Dark Fae who seem to think the dwarves should be used for more..._useful_ means, whatever that means_. Dahlia seems to be the only one not leaving any mess - she follows instructions."

"Fantastic," Cara muttered, "look, I've got to go drop Bo off at the Lab, can we continue this extremely interesting conversation there?" Denna's laugh came through the phone, making Bo shiver uncomfortably at the suggestion behind it.

"_Do I get to meet the lovely Doctor? Berdine hasn't stopped fawning over her. It's been a while since she's had a crush on anyone outside of our sisterhood, it's really quite adorable. Though from what I've heard, Raina wasn't happy at first, but the doctor is winning her over."_

"Do you mean Lauren?" Bo asked, jealously rising up inside of her. There was a pause on the phone. Cara turned to look at Bo, an eyebrow quirked, ready to ask a question before she looked back down at the phone. Slowly, Bo restrained her jealousy. It wasn't her place. After all if _she_ was polygamous, then Lauren had the same right.

"_Is that the succubus, Cara? She sounds just like you whenever someone mentions having relations with Kahlan."_

"Shut-up, Denna," Cara hissed. Reaching down to phone, as Denna laughed, Cara pushed her finger down on the screen and hung-up the phone. Hotly glaring at it, a series of muttered, odd words were spoken, before she stuffed it in the pocket of her pants.

Bo looked away, becoming suddenly very interested in the landscape as she pulled a twig and a few leaves out of her hair.

"Where did your dog go?" She asked after a moments pause, instead of asking about Kahlan.

"Raina took him," Cara replied gruffly. Grabbing Bo around her waist, she turned her around, and kissed her on the lips.

When Bo pulled away, she took a moment to look into the sea green eyes before grinning at Cara. "We should do this again sometime. Preferably in a bed of some description, or at least on softer surface." Cara raised an eyebrow, a small tugging smile at her lips before she dropped her hand around Bo's waist.

"I agree. You should...come visit sometime. I have quite a large bed."

"A large bed," Bo's eyebrows went up. "Well, I have...no walls."

Cara's expression twisted, not sure if she should take her seriously or not. When Bo looked down at the ground, a slight blush heating her cheeks as she kicked at the leaves nervously, Cara almost laughed. "That's ridiculous."

"I know," Bo sighed. "Believe me, I know."

"Now I have a reason to go visit your house," she said.

Bo smiled before taking in a sharp breath and stepping back, "So...to the lab then?" she asked.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I need to go there anyway," Bo said, almost too quickly. Truth was, she wanted to see Lauren, see that she was okay and not being mistreated by anyone. She liked Cara enough, but she didn't trust her, let alone Raina or Berdine - and least of all the Denna woman.

Nodding her head, Cara lead her through the throng of trees, back over to the motorbike parked off the side of the road. "Hold on tight," Cara told her as she swung a leg over, "I like to break _some_ rules." Bo grinned, climbing onto the back and placing one of the helmets onto her head as Cara placed the other on.

"I thought you drove here," Bo said to her, as she adjusted her feet on the back

"I did. Raina dropped it off before." Bo was about to ask _how,_ before she instead just gave up. At the moment, she didn't really care how things were arriving. They just did and that was good enough for her at this point.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Cara's waist, breathing in the woman scent of leather, and the forest, before she heard Cara rev the engine of the motorbike. Before she could take in a breath, they were speeding back onto the road and down the highway back into town.

-x-

Lauren's jaw twitched as she stared at the new blonde. The woman reminded her of the Morrigan in how she spoke to her, and _that_ made her nervous.

Being that Denna was dressed in a white, silk blouse and a tanned pencil skirt, Lauren was more than a little offset. Mainly because she oozed power, and when her blue eyes flicked to her, Lauren had the sudden feeling of being marked as prey.

"She _is _cute," Denna murmured, stepping closer with her hips swaying in each, careful step. The woman's expensive heels clicked, almost threateningly and Lauren resisted the hard urge, to press up against the wall, behind her. Nervously she looked down at the gripped clipboard, trying to subtly defer Denna's attention from her, back to Berdine.

"I'm always right," Berdine scoffed loudly from the other side of the lab. Looking up, relieved that the woman grabbed the attention for herself, Lauren watched as Raina shook her head, and pushed Berdine out the way before she snatched at the notes and squinted at them. "See, I can _easily_ read her handwriting better than you," Berdine continued.

"No, I'm relatively sure it reads-"

"Why would the confessor want an ox's heart?" Berdine demanded.

"Why would she want an oak's heart - what is an oak's heart?"

"Magic!" Berdine explained before shuffling her feet nervously, "I don't know."

Denna's eyes went from the squabbling couple, back to Lauren. "This isn't your first time around people like us, is it?" she asked. "Don't deny it, you act differently around us then you do with other fae. You're careful, calculating everything you say and making sure that you tell us as much information as you can. You don't lie, not from what I've seen at least."

Lauren didn't point out that the woman had been here for only an hour, most of that spent leaning up against the wall as she watched her and Berdine flick through pages of High D'Haran as Lauren slowly learnt the language.

"No, I...when I first began here a woman was brought here after being attacked by a morragh. She shouldn't have survived the attack but...someone found her, clinging onto life and..." Lauren trailed off, unable to help the smile that twitched at her lips.

"She's always been a survivor," Denna whispered before looking over her shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

"Bo," Lauren said surprised, before even more shock slipped over her features, "Cara?" Forgetting Bo completely, she dropped her clipboard down on the table and grinned at the long-lost friend.

Cara smirked, "I knew you were the Doc working here," she said, swaggering over, "it's been a while since New York happened." Slowly, Lauren nodded. She'd been placed in New York when she was new to the Ash. Word of her, a human who had quite a unique set of skills, had spread like wildfire. She'd been given to New York for a week, settling a debt of some sort, before she returned the next week unscathed, having dealt with the problem with ease.

Cara took a last step forward, leaning as she kissed Lauren's lips affectionately, in greeting. Pulling away after a brief moment, Lauren smiled, unable to hold a masked expression, as she looked at her. "I lost your number," she explained, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, "but you never called me so I assumed..." she shrugged.

Cara grinned at her, "No, you never gave me your number."

"I did, I...it doesn't matter." She shook her head, smiling down to her feet. An odd assortment of emotions were running inside of her. The last time she'd seen Cara, the night had been quite eventful. Filled with more danger and thrill within a couple of hours, than Lauren ever wanted to go through again, in a year's worth of adventure.

Well, most of it anyway.

"Bo, how are you?" she asked, looking over Cara's shoulder to see a very confused succubus looking at her.

"I..." Bo began. "I think..." she trailed off again, smiling. None of this was quite making sense, and staring between Cara and Lauren's obvious desire for each other was doing her head in. "I need to go see Kenzi," she muttered under her breath, "but...call me if you need anything and I'll, ah, talk to you later sometime..."

"Okay," Lauren whispered, wishing that Bo wouldn't leave. Quietly, and almost longly, she watched Bo give a last smile and exit the lab, leaving Lauren alone in a room filled with four other, intimidating women. She wasn't scared, not necessarily. After all, she'd dealt with the fae before. But she was wary of them.

Denna lifted up a fifty dollar note in between two of her fingers, catching Lauren's eye. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Cara snatched the note from Denna and stuck it in her pocket.

The pale blonde, woman smirked at Lauren, "We have bets with each other," she explained, "and currently, you're a part of ours."

Lauren frowned, "I am?"

"And that's our cue to leave," Berdine said. "Thank you, Lauren, for the translation help. I'll come back tomorrow at ten to continue on, and Raina will get confirmation on if Kahlan meant Ox's heart or Oak's heart."

"Ox," Raina muttered under her breath before smiling goodbye.

Cara turned back to Lauren, and suddenly, the doctor felt cornered between them. "We had a bet that I'd see you again," Cara said, leaning against the table with one hand. "As you can see, I won, which I knew I would." She smirked at Denna, who in turn, rolled her eyes.

"We have another bet," Denna said, "but it requires your participation."

Lauren blinked, "My participation?" she whispered, confused. When her eyes flicked between the two women, Lauren's mind jumped to a conclusion, "Oh...are you asking me...?"

"Yes. We are," Cara nodded, confirming her suspicions.

Lauren breathed in hesitantly, looking up at the clock on the wall. Carefully, she thought over the pros and cons of the situation, before her own desires ran through her, giving a wanting shiver down her spine. _Screw it, you only live once_, she thought. Deciding, she gave a sure nod and a small smile. "I'd like that," she said to them, her fingers running nervously over her lab coat, "if you could give me a moment to pack up, I'll meet you-"

"I'll wait," Denna said. Slowly, she turned her head and kissed Cara's lips, "You can quickly clean any mess you left."

"I have a housekeeper," Cara muttered under her breath, "it's _clean_ enough." Denna smirked, shaking her head in an affectionate mock, before she looked back at Lauren. "Don't hurt her," Cara said to her, a warning look on her face, before she left.

"I won't, I like her as she is. All curious and sweet. She reminds me of..." she smiled slowly, "Now I see why you liked her."


End file.
